Confiance
by MathildeR
Summary: Un jour, on s'aperçoit que la personne à qui on pourrait confier sa vie est là, tout près...  Après 2x10
1. Prologue

Bonsoir!

Voici le prologue d'une fanfic axée sur Kensi et Deeks...

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Elle savait s'occuper la nuit, ses insomnies l'ayant obligée à trouver des choses à faire. Mais là, elle était parvenue à épuiser toutes ses ressources. Elle s'était fait une pédicure, avait feuilleté un catalogue de vente par correspondance, nettoyé son four. Mais il restait ce sentiment d'oppression. Assise en tailleur sur le canapé, Kensi Blye fixait l'écran de la télévision. Le présentateur vantait les mérites d'un chiffon à poussière, à grand renfort de gros plans et d'expériences sur des meubles exagérément dégoûtants. Elle regarda l'heure sur son portable. 2 heures 13. Elle soupira en se laissant glisser sur le côté. La tête sur l'accoudoir, elle ferma les yeux. Et tout recommença.

_Elle regarde Deeks, après avoir déposée son arme sur le siège de la voiture. _

_- Ça ira. Tu me ramèneras. _

_La main du russe sur son bras, elle est poussée dans la voiture. Elle a l'impression de basculer dans une autre dimension. Tout ça ressemble à un mauvais film. Elle-même ne croit pas en ces derniers mots, ceux qu'elle a laisse en suspend. Elle se disait qu'elle y croirait, une fois cette phrase prononcée. Mais rien. Un silence de plomb dans la voiture lui fait bourdonner les oreilles. Elle se sent démunie. Et tente de se convaincre que non, personne ne l'abandonnera. _

Un sursaut lui fit ouvrir les yeux. La sonnette. Elle aurait aimé l'ignorer, mais un second coup la fit lever automatiquement. Sur ces gardes, elle se dirigea vers la porte, puis jeta un coup d'œil au judas. Elle recula lentement, surprise, une main sur la poignée.

Deeks...


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonsoir !

Après des mois d'absence, voici un nouveau chapitre. Son écriture a été tumultueuse, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

L'inspiration est de nouveau là, j'espère ne pas la quitter!

Tous vos commentaires sont les bienvenus, j'ai hâte d'avoir des retours :)

A très bientôt !

* * *

Deeks n'était pas si doué que ça pour les relations sociales. Faire le clown, il savait. Mais quand il avait compris qu'avoir une partenaire, ce n'était pas que couvrir quelqu'un, il a presque eu peur. Et c'était contenté de faire comme d'habitude. Mais ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui changeait tout. Il avait eu peur pour elle. Il s'était surpris à tout tenter.

Il regarda la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Elle était méconnaissable, les traits tirés par l'angoisse. Ses yeux traduisaient ce que jamais elle ne pourrait raconter.

Il était arrivé jusqu'ici sans trop savoir comment. Il avait senti qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Qu'elle en avait besoin, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Il avait eu cet élan inexplicable de protection. C'était quelque chose qu'il se refusait d'analyser, par lâcheté.

- Je sais, il est tard...

Après quelques secondes de flottement où chacun observait l'autre, et pour seule réponse, elle se décala pour le laisser entrer. Dans l'entrée, un meuble réceptionnait clefs et monnaie. Les chaussures qu'elle portait ce jour-là étaient jetées dans le couloir. Ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé en silence. Une fois assise, elle se retourna rapidement vers lui.

- Une bière, ça te dit ?

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ébaucher une réponse entière, elle se leva. En entrant dans la cuisine, elle se passa la main sur le visage, puis soupira en ouvrant le frigo. Elle ne se doutait pas un instant que Deeks faisait exactement la même chose, en s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé.

Reprenant une certaine assurance, elle commença à parler en sortant de la cuisine.

- Quand j'ai entendu la sonnette, je m'attendais à une catastrophe. Je n'imaginais pas que ça pourrait être pire !

En s'asseyant sur le canapé, elle s'en voulut d'être aussi sur la défensive. Le rire tonitruant de Deeks envahit la pièce pendant qu'il décapsulait les deux bières.

- J'étais sûr que j'allais avoir droit à un truc dans ce genre.

Il lui tendit une des deux bouteilles en lui souriant. L'atmosphère était presque pesante. Deeks parvenait toujours à apporter une légèreté saugrenue dans des situations extrêmes. Mais là, il n'avait pas les mots. Ni l'envie. La jeune femme le regarda, puis détourna la tête. Son regard accrocha les motifs du tapis.

- Je sais pourquoi tu es là.

Elle se retourna vers lui. Une angoisse étrange lui torturait l'estomac. Elle détourna de nouveau la tête, puis débita d'une voix se voulant assurée.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Je n'ai pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit. Je suis forte. Et professionnelle. Tout ça arrive parfois.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Ça arrive. Et je vais bien.

Presque gênée, elle détourna la tête, puis porta la bouteille de bière à ses lèvres. Le liquide frais parcourut sa gorge, un frisson électrique anima son dos. Deeks posa ses yeux sur elle, puis murmura presque tendrement.

- Ça arrive. Mais tu ne vas pas bien.

A court d'arguments, Kensi se contenta de le regarder brièvement. Décontenancé par le mutisme de sa co-équipière, Deeks prit sur lui. Il laissa son regard se fixer sur les mains de la jeune felle.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes ça. Que tu arrêtes de nous faire croire, de me faire croire, que tout va bien. Tu essaies de te persuader que tu ne ressens rien, mais ça ne marche pas. Tu n'es pas vide, Kensi. C'est peut-être malgré toi. Je sais que tu as les larmes aux yeux, dans certaines situations merdiques, je sais que tu as déjà eu mal.

Kensi se mordait les lèvres, fixant ses doigts s'agitant sur le goulot de la bouteille. Quasi brusquement, elle le regarda. Sans prévenir, un torrent de larmes se déversa sur ses joues. Deeks l'attira contre son épaule.

- Allez..

Souriant à travers ses larmes, la jeune femme pressa un peu sa tête contre lui et l'avertit :

- Un seul mot sur ça demain et je te tue.

Tout en lui caressant amicalement le dos, il murmura en souriant :

- Je te fais confiance pour ça...

.

.

.

Ce soir-là, ils se moquèrent des implants capillaires du présentateur d'une émission de jardinage. Les remarques de son partenaire faisaient rire Kensi Blye aux éclats. Elle était presque détendue, les pieds sur la table basse. Elle agitait ses orteils vernis en rouge, buvait de petites gorgées de bière. Cette ambiance bon enfant était le meilleur moyen pour éviter de dire les choses capitales, ces choses qui vous percutent quand le danger est là. Chacun le savait. Se dire _je tiens à toi_, ces quelques mots qui lient une vie à une autre, il en était hors de question. Il ne s'agit pas de mentir. Mais de ne rien dire, de rire, de se charrier. En somme, de montrer à l'autre combien on a peur.

.

.

.

En le raccompagnant à la porte, Kensi mesura combien le silence était déjà en train de reprendre ses droits. Sur le perron, Deeks se retourna.

- Ne fais rien de stupide, du style manger cinq muffins en dix minutes.

Kensi le regarda, faisant mine d'être outrée.

- C'est une façon très saine de compenser !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Deeks fit demi-tour en riant, descendit les escaliers.

- On parle de muffins, Kensi !

Il devinait sa mine mi-réjouie, mi-exaspérée. Tous deux aimaient leurs joutes verbales, même si ils préféraient mourir que de l'avouer à quiconque.

Une fois la porte fermée, Kensi sentit de nouveau son cœur se serrer. Elle se glissa dans son lit, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait dormir d'un sommeil fiévreux et agité. Alors qu'elle regardait le plafond depuis plus d'une demi-heure, son portable vibra. Après avoir sélectionné le texto de Deeks, elle lut, surprise et émue :

_Je ne te laisserai pas. _


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le deuxième chapitre de "Confiance", j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Ne soyez pas timides avec les commentaires : effusions et suggestions sont les bienvenus ;)

Ça ne prend pas longtemps, et mon Dieu que ça me fait plaisir :D

Merci beaucoup pour les petits mots, et à très vite! ;)

* * *

Le déclenchement du radio-réveil provoqua une légère crispation des membres de Kensi. Son sommeil léger et tourmenté faisait de chaque matin une torture. Elle s'étira en grognant, poussa la couette avec ses pieds, les yeux encore fermés. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, elle sauta du lit et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bains.

Vingt minutes plus tard, fraîche et presque dispo, elle buvait son café en regardant fixement par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Tout dans la pièce montrait à quel point celle qui vivait là était seule, se servant de cette maison comme d'un dortoir. Quelques couverts secs depuis longtemps restaient à côté de l'évier. La table était immaculée, les chaises rangées de telle sorte qu'on se demandait si quelqu'un s'y était déjà assis. Le frigo, quasi vide, se déclenchait par intermittence. Le silence fut brisé par le bruit de la tasse que Kensi déposa dans l'évier.

Une fois dans la voiture, elle reçut un texto de Sam.

_Petit-déjeuner. _

_Rendez-vous au diner près du QG dans quinze minutes._

Kensi éclata de rire en démarrant la voiture. Elle alluma la radio et murmura dans un soupir, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres :

- Voilà qu'il fait son Sam...

Elle le retrouva devant le café, appuyé contre sa voiture. Elle se gara, puis en sortant s'adressa à son collègue :

- Je croyais que tu prenais un café TOUS les matins avec Callen ?

Tout en entrant dans le café, il lui expliqua :

- JE prends un café, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Devant la mine interrogative de Kensi, il poursuivit :

- Je fais attention à sa ligne.

La jeune femme éclata de rire, en saluant le barista. En s'asseyant à une table près de la fenêtre, elle lui demanda :

- Tu crois qu'on en sera là, Deeks et moi ? Qu'un jour, je surveillerai sa ligne.

- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est plutôt lui qui va surveiller ta ligne.

- Eh !

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Kensi fut bien obligée d'avouer qu'il avait raison. La macrobiotique, le régime californien, le yoga et le jus d'herbes, ce n'était pas pour elle. Elle aimait manger, grignoter, se noyer dans la junk food. Elle aimait se laisser croire que quelques muffins noisettes-chocolat la portaient plus pendant ses trois heures d'entraînement quotidien qu'une assiette de salade veggie.

- Laisse-moi deviner ?, commença Sam. Un grand café, un muffin pomme-cannelle, quatre pancakes avec sirop d'érable, un smoothie au kiwi et un yaourt aux myrtilles ?

- Laisse-moi deviner ?, se moqua Kensi. Un thé tchai, une salade de fruits rouges et un muffin nature ?

Ils se regardèrent au-dessus de leur carte, puis rirent doucement.

Ce moment hors du temps, avant de se jeter dans la fourmilière du QG, était étrange. Une tranquillité certaine les habitait. Sam jeta un coup d'oeil à Kensi. Elle lui dit d'une voix posée :

- Je sais. Si j'ai besoin de parler, tu es là. Je te remercie. Vraiment. Pour le moment, ça va.

Elle lui adressa un sourire franc, avant de mordre dans son muffin. Après avoir avalé une gorgée de thé, Sam reprit :

- Deeks.

- Quoi Deeks ?

- Tu devrais lui parler.

Sam la regarda, d'un de ces regards bienveillants, fraternels.

- C'est ton coéquipier. C'est dur au début. Surtout que bon, c'est... Deeks. Mais dans tous les cas, c'est compliqué de se faire confiance, de se connaître.

- Tu peux parler, tu as Callen...

- Ce n'était pas si facile que ça, dans les premiers temps, je t'assure ! Et c'est un travail de chaque instant. J'ignore des choses de lui, il en ignore de moi.

- Ouais... Mais c'est vous deux. Vous arrivez ensemble au boulot, l'un raconte des blagues pendant que l'autre conduit. Vous êtes partenaires. Vous vous sauvez la vie constamment.

Sam la regarda un instant.

- Et qui t'as sauvée, hier ?

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait sauvée, la veille...

.

.

.

Une fois au QG, ils se séparèrent, Sam étant convoqué par Hetty, Kensi attendu par un rapport à conclure. En passant devant le bureau de Deeks, elle déposa un gobelet. Le jeune homme arriva à l'instant, un sac de sport sur l'épaule. Un sourire en coin, il regarda successivement Kensi, puis le gobelet, qu'il ouvrit.

- Un café au lait ?, lui demanda-t-il avant de goûter. Au lait écrémé ?

Il la regarda, la main sur le cœur, mimant l'émotion avec une exagération époustouflante.

- Bon Dieu Kensi, ça y est !

Elle le dévisagea, un sourcil levé en signe de perplexité.

- On est partenaires. Tu te souviens du café que je prends les matins.

Elle soupira en secouant la tête, mimant l'agacement. Leur jeu était parfait, chacun avait un rôle parfaitement défini. Il racontait des blagues puériles, elle prenait la mouche. Parfois, les masques tombaient, et tous deux se parlaient sans détours, sans boutades ni sourcils haussés.

Le sifflement d'Eric depuis le premier étage signa le début de ce qui allait être une affaire difficile...


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour!

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça me fait énormément plaisir.

Voici donc la suite, avec un peu d'avance ;)

Merci également aux lecteurs de l'ombre :D

N'hésitez pas pour les commentaires, j'adore j'adore, ça me motive ! :D

A très bientôt !

* * *

**Six heures plus tard...**

Elle se sentait fracassée. Ce n'était pas tant une blessure physique qu'un sentiment général. Elle n'avait mal nulle part, mais elle se sentait brisée. Évaporée. Les yeux mi-clos, elle entendait sa respiration. Le silence du garage l'écrasait. Le désordre l'entourait, accompagnant le chaos qui l'habitait. Elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne put voir que sa main droite gisant, ensanglantée.

Du courage. C'est ce qu'elle réussit à attraper pour se relever. La pièce tanguait sous ses jambes. Une douleur vrilla sa jambe gauche. Elle aurait pu paniquer. Se mettre à pleurer. Elle retrouva son portable près d'elle, composa le numéro.

Son regard figé sur les traces de pas ensanglantées qu'elle avait laissé en marchant, elle sentit comme un brusque courant d'air au cœur même de son corps. Suffoquant, elle sentit son corps basculer. Elle trébucha. Le cadavre à ses pieds avait l'air d'une masse sanguinolente.

- Callen ? C'est Kensi... Je crois que j'ai des ennuis.

.

.

.

Deeks sentit de nouveau cette crampe le saisir à l'estomac. Cette crampe qui survenait quand la situation était si radicale que tout devenait une question de vie ou de mort. Kensi, incapable de savoir où elle était, avait été localisée par Eric dans un quartier résidentiel à la sortie de Los Angeles.

Le pavillon aurait pu appartenir à une famille modèle américaine, avec deux voitures et un chien. La pelouse tondue au millimètre près aurait pu accueillir des barbecues dominicaux.

Callen et Sam entrèrent les premiers, balayaient du regard les deux pièces qui étaient desservies par le couloir. Deeks continua tout droit, vers la cuisine.

- Kensi...

Assise à la table de la cuisine, ses vêtements tâchés de sang et le regard vide, elle se leva brusquement. Sa main était crispée autour de son arme qu'elle pointa sur son collègue. Deeks cria :

- Kensi, c'est juste moi !

La jeune femme se laissa tomber contre lui, son arme jetée sur le carrelage. Les poings serrés contre son torse, elle ferma les yeux si forts qu'une migraine presque salvatrice l'aida à échapper à la situation. Elle sentait tout son être lui échapper. Elle détestait perdre le contrôle, dépendre d'une chose ou d'une personne. A l'instant même où elle se retrouva dans ce garage, tout lui avait échappé. Deeks l'entoura de ses bras, avec une timidité qui aurait été risible dans d'autres circonstances.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé Deeks, je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle en se collant un peu plus contre contre lui.

Deeks la serra plus fort. Paradoxalement, elle se sentit respirer de nouveau. Sam et Callen étaient à l'entrée. Deeks se retourna vers eux. Le silence et l'inquiétude régnaient dans la pièce. Sam sortit accueillir les techniciens qui allaient relever les empreintes et procéder aux examens habituels. Callen décida de fouiller le bureau du propriétaire des lieux.

Deeks et Kensi restèrent là, à mille lieux de tout ça, en attendant l'ambulance.

.

.

.

- La blessure est assez profonde, mais rien de grave. Je vais procéder à une anesthésie locale avant de vous recoudre. Ça le fait ?, demanda le médecin en souriant.

Le sourire crispé de Kensi amusa Deeks, qui s'apprêtait à sortir, comme le voulait la procédure hospitalière.

- Allons-y, répondit-elle.

.

.

.

Sam et Callen firent la liste des éléments qu'ils avaient. Le cadavre retrouvé dans le garage était celui de Kurt McEvans, propriétaire de la maison. Il avait été sur les mêmes bases que le père de Kensi pendant plus de douze ans, jusqu'à celui-ci meurt. L'analyste balistique n'avait pas encore donné ses résultats. Ils rendirent visite à leur collègue, pendant que Deeks tentait de voir avec Eric les vidéos de surveillance du quartier.

- Je ne me souviens de rien, commença-t-elle. Juste que je me suis réveillée dans ce garage. Vous avez des nouvelles des prélèvements qu'ils ont fait ?

- Pas encore, répondit Sam.

Elle secoua la tête en signe d'affirmation. Son teint pâle alerta les deux hommes. Elle devait se reposer. Ils la quittèrent, lui promettant de l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

.

.

.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Deeks lisait une bande-dessinée dans le fauteuil à côté du lit. Il la posa en voyant que la jeune femme était réveillée.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- … Pas trop mal, compte tenu des évènements, répondit-elle en souriant.

Il lui sourit à son tour. Elle se redressa dans le lit.

- Je suis désolée. Pour tout à l'heure...

- Le coup très gênant du « je te pointes mon arme dessus » ?

- Non. Le coup très gênant du « je me jette sur toi ».

Il la regarda, touché par sa maladresse. Puis lui sourit de nouveau.

- Ce n'était pas si gênant..., dit-il avant de la regarder de nouveau.

Ils se sourirent. Il lui tendit le livre qu'elle avait laissé au QG. Chacun bouquina un quart d'heure. Quand il leva les yeux vers elle, elle s'endormait. Il enleva le livre qu'elle tenait encore.

- J'ai tellement sommeil...

Ils se sourirent de nouveau. Après avoir posé le livre sur la table de chevet, il vit que les doigts de Kensi accrochés fermement au drap avaient malencontreusement emprisonnés un infime bout de sa chemise. Il le dégagea, en murmurant à son oreille.

- Je ne te laisserai pas...


	5. Chapitre 4

L'inactivité l'agaçait. Les exigences médicales aussi. Mais ce qui avait terminé de l'achever, c'était le certificat médical lui interdisant de travailler pendant quinze jours.

Après 48 heures d'observation et d'examens, elle s'était retrouvée sur le parking. Encore maladroite avec ses béquilles, elle renonça à prendre le bus et opta pour un taxi. Le chauffeur avait presque l'air attristé de voir une ancienne patiente se débrouiller seule à sa sortie d'hôpital. Il lui ouvrit la portière avec un sourire peiné, déposé son sac dans le coffre. Kensi le pria de la conduire à l'endroit qui serait le plus sûr pour elle. L'endroit qui attirait les âmes écorchées des gens comme elle. Un véritable aimant.

.

.

.

- Tu aurais dû m'appeler. Je serai venu te chercher.

Sans lever les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur, Deeks reprit :

- Alors ?

- Alors j'ai mal aux mains, j'ai mal au dos, j'ai mal à la jambe et j'ai mal à la tête, répondit Kensi en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

- Rien que ça. Je suppose que tu as signé une décharge ?

- Non, ils m'ont laissé sortir!, s'offusqua la jeune femme.

Deeks la regarda enfin. Il lui sourit.

- Menteuse.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as la tête légèrement de côté quand tu mens.

Kensi leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant bruyamment. Les choses reprenaient leur cours. Il la provoquait, elle prenait la mouche. Tout était comme avant. Ou presque.

- Kensi ? On saura ce qu'il sait passé.

.

.

.

- Hetty, je suis sûre qu'il y a plein de choses à faire ! Des choses que vous m'autoriserez à faire. Je ne sais pas moi, de l'archivage, de... des dossiers à ranger, et des... des trucs à classer.

- De l'archivage, donc, Melle Blye, résuma Hetty. Il y a des gens qui font ce travail, et je vous assure que vous le détesteriez.

Kensi était décontenancé. Elle mesurait combien son job était toute sa vie. C'était d'ailleurs effrayant. Beaucoup de salariés rêveraient de quinze jours rémunérés à rester chez soi à lire, regarder les pires émissions à la télé, se gaver de cookies industriels en regardant les allées et venues des voisins. Mais pas elle. Elle avait peur de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas si indépendante que ça, qu'elle s'ennuyait seule.

.

.

.

Eric avait cet air contrit qu'il prenait quand ce qu'il avait à dire l'étonnait lui-même. Ou quand il y croyait à peine. Il savait qu'il allait rompre un moment de quiétude, un de ces instants de fin de journée qui faisait que toutes les catastrophes n'avaient pas tant de poids. Ils étaient tous en train de boire un dernier café, Kensi et Deeks assis sur le canapé, Callen et Sam chacun sur un fauteuil. Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux duos s'installaient désormais côte à côte.

- Eric, un café ?, proposa Kensi.

- Pas... pas tout de suite, bafouilla le jeune homme. On a un problème, Kensi.

La jeune femme pâlit, puis jeta un regard presque paniqué à Deeks. Eric reprit :

- L'ADN retrouvé sous tes ongles est bien celui de Kurt McEvans. Et... il y a aussi celui de Frank Stevens. Son corps a été retrouvé il y a une heure...

Abasourdie, Kensi sentait comme un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Eric s'apprêtait à continuer, mais elle le coupa d'une voix sonore.

- Il a été accusé du meurtre de mon père.

.

.

.

Ce soir-là, sous sa couette, elle se remémora chaque seconde des derniers jours. Elle tentait d'atteindre un souvenir qui lui échappait. En s'endormant, elle se souvint du ton assuré de Deeks, quand il la raccompagna en début de soirée : « tout ira bien ».

Elle n'en était pas si sûre...


	6. Note de l'auteur : merci !

Le chapitre précédent ayant échappé au petit message introductif (pourquoi donc, tiens ? Encore un mystère...), voici un petit message pour vous :

Merci d'abord à tous ceux qui me laissent un petit mot, m'envoie un courrier : c'est juste formidablement réjouissant ! **Un merci tout spécial à ****dexash, ****EloOdie**** et ****Ryhn****à chaque fois au rendez-vous ! :) **

Merci également aux invisibles qui la suivent avec fidélité :)

Comme toujours, un petit mot de votre part et ma journée sera illuminée! :D


	7. Chapitre 5

Bonjour !

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages.

Voici la suite :D

J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! :)

* * *

Tout s'emballait. Tout se mélangeait. Elle ne pensait pas être un jour dans une posture si délicate. Elle ne pensait pas un jour être accusée d'un double homicide.

Dans les locaux de la LAPD, elle attendait la fin de sa garde à vue. Hetty avait un plan, pour lui éviter d'avoir à rester plus longtemps. N'importe qui appellerait ça un pot de vin. Dans leur milieu, on disait que c'était un arrangement, une négociation.

.

.

.

- Si on récapitule, commença Callen, les victimes étaient liées au père de Kensi.

- Et ont été interrogées plusieurs fois après son assassinat, poursuivit Sam.

- Les flics pensent que le... mobile... de Kensi soit la vengeance, conclut Deeks, la gorge serrée.

Assis à leurs bureaux, ils repensaient tous au coup de téléphone d'Eric qu'ils avaient reçu quelques heures plus tôt, leur annonçant la mise en garde à vue de leur collègue. Tout s'était accéléré quand l'enquête avait été reprise par la LAPD. Deeks était exclut de l'enquête, en raison de son lien avec l'équipe.

.

.

.

- Les balles retrouvées sur les scènes de crime sont celles de votre arme. On a retrouvé de la poudre sur vos mains. Votre ADN sur les deux victimes. L'ADN des deux victimes sous vos ongles. Nom de Dieu, agent Blye, comment allez-vous nous faire croire que vous n'y êtes pour rien !, hurla le flic en frappant sur la table.

Kensi resta silencieuse, fixant le mur de la salle d'interrogatoire. Ne rien dire, car tout peut être retenu contre vous.

.

.

.

Le même flic envoya valdinguer son bureau quand on lui annonça que la garde à vue de l'agent Blye ne pouvait pas être reconduite.

Alors qu'elle descendait laborieusement les escaliers avec ses béquilles, les dents serrés, la voiture de Deeks s'arrêta devant elle.

- Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour dire que j'étais contente de te voir, lâcha-t-elle en s'installant.

- Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour t'entendre dire que tu étais contente de me voir.

Ils se sourirent, puis Deeks reprit la route.

- On ne va pas au QG ?, demanda Kensi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non. Tu as besoin de repos.

Elle le regarda, surprise par tant d'attention. La sentant presque mal à l'aise, Deeks lança précipitamment :

- Et Hetty ne veut pas te voir rôder là-bas.

Il posa son regard sur elle. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage tendu. Il rajouta pour la rassurer qu'ils s'occupaient de tout. Ils se regardèrent brièvement, un sourire aux lèvres. Le trafic était relativement fluide pour l'heure. La climatisation projetait un air glacé sur les bras nus de Kensi. La jeune femme avait besoin d'être seule. Elle se tourna vers son coéquipier.

- Tu peux me déposer là...?, demanda-t-elle en désignant d'un mouvement de tête le café qui se trouvait au feu.

Deeks plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et pour seule réponse, grilla le feu.

- Bon Dieu, Deeks !, jura Kensi.

Elle marmonna un instant, puis reprit.

- Tu m'emmènes où ?

- Tu verras.

- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, Deeks.

- Je ne joue pas, Kensi. Je ne joue jamais avec toi.

Il se mordit la langue, regrettant déjà cette phrase. Il se sentait tellement protecteur envers elle qu'il en était troublé. Un silence presque gêné s'installa entre eux.

Chacun se plongea dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent près d'un grillage. Celui qui clôturait une ligne de chemin de fer.

.

.

.

- Monsieur Beal, je veux que vous me trouviez tous les enregistrements des interrogatoires du régiment de Monsieur Blye. Et pas d'objections! Vous avez cinq heures.

Eric fit un mouvement de tête en signe de compréhension. Un sourire quasi sadique aux lèvres, Hetty reprit.

- Je plaisante, Monsieur Beal. Vous avez deux heures.

Le visage figé dans une expression d'étonnement, Eric regarda sa patronne quitter la pièce.

.

.

.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je me suis dit que c'était l'endroit parfait pour... exploser, expliqua Deeks.

Kensi le regarda sans comprendre. Il regarda sa montre, puis compta :

- Cinq, quatre, trois...

Sa voix fut étouffé par l'arrivée d'un train. Kensi comprit alors. Et hurla de toutes ses forces. Une fois le train passé, elle se tourna vers son coéquipier. Deeks s'approcha lentement. Elle sentait son cœur sauter dans sa poitrine, ses tempes bourdonner. Il l'a prit dans ses bras, une main sur ses cheveux. Kensi soupira. Puis ferma les yeux. Elle laissa ses béquilles tomber au sol et s'accrocha à lui, comme à un rocher en pleine tempête. Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête.

- Je n'ai rien fait. Je ne sais plus rien, je ne...

- Chut, la coupa Deeks, en la serrant un peu plus fort.

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Deeks puisse être d'un tel soutien.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Kensi puisse être d'une telle importance.


	8. Chapitre 6

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic, avant la suite, en préparation (et ouais! :))

J'attends vos réactions ! :)

A très vite,

:)

* * *

Eric entra dans le bureau d'Hetty, survolté comme jamais.

- J'ai un truc énorme, énorme, énooooorme !

- Je passerai au-dessus de vos manières de marginal puant pour vous demander : que se passe-t-il Monsieur Beal ?

- Je pense savoir qui veut du mal à Kensi.

- Monsieur Beal, continuez où je vous...

- Gombrov, le mafieu russe. Sur les images de surveillance, sa voiture est à chaque angle. Difficile à voir, on est passé dessus des centaines de fois, mais c'est lui, j'en suis sûr.

.

.

.

Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. A la place qui lui avait été attribuée par la stratégie mise au point, Kensi se concentrait. La maison de Gombrov sentait le luxe, le clinquant et les embrouilles. Elle restait le visage figé sur l'entrée de la cuisine, s'attendant à voir arriver l'homme. L'équipe, dispatchée en plusieurs points de la maison, était prête comme jamais. Parce que quand on s'attaque à un seul d'entre eux, la fureur se réveille en un instant.

.

.

.

Kensi ruminait devant l'écran. Deeks la regarda.

- Difficile d'attendre, hein...

- Ouais, répondit-elle en souriant, les yeux rivés à l'écran.

- Sam et Callen se débrouillent très bien, dit-il en regardant lui aussi l'écran.

- Ce n'est pas ça, tu...

- Je sais, Kensi. Je sais...

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, avant que Kensi voient Sam et Callen revenir.

- Il est à toi, Kensi, lança Sam.

.

.

.

- En bref ? Il avait l'ADN de Kensi sous les ongles, on a retrouvé le sien sur les liens du crime. Après que Kensi lui ait... cassé la gueule, il a avoué qu'il l'a fait tirer alors qu'elle était à peine consciente.

- Une affaire conclue, donc, Monsieur Callen...

- Une affaire conclue, Hetty. Sauf pour Kensi, je suppose...

.

.

.

- Je crois que j'ai trop bu, lâcha Kensi en se laissant tomber dans la voiture.

- Je crois que tu as trop bu, répondit Deeks en souriant.

Après avoir démarré la voiture, il se retourna vers elle. Elle dormait, laissant le calme détendre son visage. Il sourit une nouvelle fois, prenant le chemin qui menait chez elle. Devant son pavillon, Deeks coupa le contact. Il se retourna vers sa collègue, qui ouvrit les yeux avant de marmonner en les refermant:

- Arrivés ?

- Arrivés.

Kensi se contenta de sourire. Deeks était touché par le visage apaisé de la jeune femme. Il sortit de la voiture, ouvrit la portière côté passager. Il la prit dans ses bras puis la sortit de la voiture.

- En route Fearn.

- Je vais te tuer. Après ma nuit de sommeil...

Deeks fut obligé de faire des efforts extraordinaires pour attraper les clefs de la maison, dans la poche arrière du pantalon de Kensi... Il eut presque du mal à déglutir.

Sur son lit, Kensi marmonna en retenant un fou rire :

- Ta tête... Quand tu as pris mes clefs...

- Je croyais que tu dormais !

- Pas envie de marcher.

- Petite pes...

- Fais attention, tu pourrais le regretter.

Kensi s'asseye sur son lit. Elle le regarda en souriant.

- Tu peux dormir là, si tu veux...

Deeks se posa à côté d'elle. Et ce geste décupla la complicité qui naissait entre eux. Ils parlèrent pendant presque deux heures, de tout et de rien, chacun se moquant de l'autre. Chacun montrant à l'autre combien il l'aimait.

**FIN**


End file.
